


Well Fuck.

by Teanonite



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: (I'll eventually add more tags ((Probably lol)).), At the start at least, Baby Boy Jeon Jungkook, Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Cute Jeon Jungkook, Don't @ me for anything pls, Eventually though, Everybody is awkward, I messed with their ages lol, Light Dom/sub, M/M, MOST OF THIS IS CRACK, Multi, Sassy Jeon Jungkook, Sub Jeon Jungkook, The hyungs are bad at feelings, They soften up and become whipped culture, This story is shit lol, Top hyungs, Virgin Jeon Jungkook, it's great, seriously though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-22 17:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18139367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teanonite/pseuds/Teanonite
Summary: Jungkook finds out BTS is the mafia one day and keeps trying to expose them. That's it.





	1. Prologue - "Who in the fuck were they?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is cross-posted on my Wattpad so if you have read it there. Yeet. Skrt Skrt. Sup Boiyos.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Jeon Jungkook was a sweet and humble boy, always doing thing selflessly. He tended to care about people too much, everything in his life was normal until one day he forgot his bag at school. So the sweet, adorable bunny boy ran inside to get his bag. When he had got inside he saw six boys ganging up on a chubby male. "I'll ask you one more time," a tall, lanky yet muscular male started a sigh escaping his lips." **Where.is.our.money.** " _ _"I-I-I d-don't have it-t."_ _The chubby male stuttered out. The tallest one of them started speaking "Well boys, looks like we're gonna have to puni-" before he could finish I accidentally hit a locker causing the six males heads to turn in my direction. The chubby male took his chance to escape, "aw fuck." one stated, "Don't worry Jimine, we'll deal with him later, but first who was that." I **FUCKING**  ran for my life, glad that I hid in time. One question was running through my mind 'Who in the fuck were they?'_

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


	2. Chapter 1 - "I know"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FiRe RoAsTiNg SeSsIoN uP iN hErE. WOOT WOOT (I'm sorry for this.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again.

_(These are how I represent people's inner monologue. Yeet.)_

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_~Jungkooks P.O.V ;-;~_

A small,  _'manly',_ (though it was undoubtedly high pitched) sound escaped my mouth as I could feel strong arms wrap around my embarrassingly slim waist. Small chuckles left the **evil** person's mouth and I couldn't deny the dark red blush covering my cheeks, lifting up my hands I covered my face.

"Y-Yugyeom-ah! W-what are you-u doing!? I a-am your Hyung-g, respect me!" I shouted exasperatedly. As I peeked through my finger I see a familiar person with a heart-shaped smile walking up to us, Kyungsoo Hyung, he stopped in front of us rolling his eyes.

"What are you guys doing now?" he pretended to be annoyed but quickly gave away the fact that he wasn't by how hard he is smiling "Nothing, I am deeply offended you would think otherwise." Yugyeom gasped dramatically while grinning "So, what's got you so happy Kyungsoo hyung?" I wiggled my eyebrows at him.

An awkward laugh left Kyungsoo's mouth "Well," he started "apparently EXO all have decided that they l-" ear piercing female squeals and screams interrupted Kyungsoo mid-speech, echoing throughout all the halls.

Through all the bodies of males and females alike I could catch a miniature glimpse of six males. A dark aura surrounded me as a scowl immediately placed itself on my face almost instinctively. it was ** BTS **the literal mafia  _(not that anyone knows that, of course)_.

Oh, I could imagine the day they get caught for their wrong-doings, though I might not know a lot about what they do, I know enough to  **despise** them for it.

But of course I'm not that much of an idiot to be fearless of them, I just so happen to be scared shitless of them, not that they'd ever find out about that. I heard the two trying to muffle giggles beside him and turn my head to glare at them.

"What's with the loooooooong face?~" Kyungsoo teased, probably getting back at me for wiggling my eyebrows at him  _(I still don't know why he hates when people wiggle their eyebrows at him, like, are you ok Kyungsoo? ARE YOU OK?)_.

"Aish," I pouted "Them mother fuckers keep pretending they're innocent! I can see through their lies. Oh, I can't wait to EXPOSE BTS FOR THE IDIOTIC, MOBSTER DICK BAGS THEY ARE."  _(Honestly, it probably wasn't the best idea to shout that out for everyone in fucking South Korea to hear.)_

Kyungsoo was staring at me in shock, while Yugyeom had tears welling up in his eyes from how hard he was laughing. I covered my mouth  _(immediately regretting being alive as well)_ my eyes widening as they felt like they were gonna pop out of my skull. Everyone in the hall looked around trying to decipher who had been such an idiot to have said that out loud.

" **Who. Said. That.** " A dark voice growled out  _(Mate, I was ready to dashi run run run up out this bitch)_ it was Kim Namjoon or by his mafia name RM. He was the tallest out of everyone, not that the fact was terribly surprising to everyone. Also, he was officially deemed the least scary out of all the members  _(Honestly though, what the literal FUDGE?! who came up with that fact he is extremely terrifying, what is wrong with you?! okay, there's no way they aren't a mob.)_

"Oi! over here you overgrown, dumb ass, two-timing man-whores!" I shouted before I could stop my self. I then decided to go 'Ah, fuck this shit.' and took a step towards them.

Pushing my way through the crowd, I stood in front of them hating myself for the 50 millionth time in my life. Why? you may ask, well because apparently, I was fucking tiny in both stature and height. Before I knew it a crowd was surrounding us, watching me glare up at the six with my doe-like eyes.

I couldn't help but blush as they all tilted their heads down to me  _(Don't judge me they're all hot as fuck, even if they are the spawn of Satan)_  "Oh, a midget challenged us." Min Yoongi or by his mafia name Suga, the second shortest of the six, you can find him sleeping where ever and whenever.

I was shook at how blunt he was but, unsurprisingly, I became angrier at that statement. "Fuck you, you mint and chocolate chip ice cream sundae!" I barked at him. Yoongi just stared at me with a blank and confused face trying to process the words that escaped my mouth. " What kind of an insult is that!" The high pitched and squeaky voice of Park Jimin or by his mafia name Chim Chim  _(What the fuck kind of a name is Chim Chim for the mafia though!?)_ pierced my ears.

Jimin was the shortest of the six and they relentlessly tease him for that fact, He squeaks a lot it's a surprise he's apart of the mafia  _(Also, He's the scariest. Think about that for a second, THE. S.C.A.R.I.E.S.T.)_ "A fucking GREAT one you mochi looking prick!" OK, what in the hell is going on with my insults?

"JIMIN IS NOT A MOCHI." Kim Seokjin or just Jin  _(That's literally his mob name don't call me out.)_ He's the second tallest along with another member. He's known as the eomma/mother of the group.

"YES HE IS YOU PINK HANDSOME PRINCESS ASS MOTHER FUCKER!" I think I'm going mentally insane with these fire answers I'm spitting out. "Are you mentally insane?" Kim Taehyung or by his mafia name V he's the same height as Seokjin, His voice is deeper than the Atlantic ocean and makes me quake in my boots 'cause HOT DAMN SON. THAT VOICE.

"Nope," I answered, "I'm just fabulous you beautiful model looking bitch ass mother fucker!" I sassed him. "Watch your mouth bunny." Jung Hoseok growled at me He's in the middle height-wise, he's the groups sunshine but you don't want to be in the same vicinity as him if he is angry.  

"Excuse you sunshine bab of a dick I WILL NOT TOLERATE YOUR NONSENSICAL TALK." I flipped my hair excessively, The air around them tense and bone-chilling. 

"Holy hell he's screwed!" Yugyeom laughed, gazing at Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo smiled and replied, "I know." 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Dabs* *Contemplates what I'm doing with my life*


	3. Chapter 2 - "Well, shit!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow. (I literally can not think of anything original.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just gonna say now that once all the chapters that I've written have gone up, I'm gonna have a very messed up updating schedule, so.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_~Jungkook's P.O.V_ _~_

"OH, SO YOU'RE NOT GONNA TALK NOW HUH," I began sassiness in full throttle "YOU BETTER SPEAK THE FUCK UP BABY DICK ASS-" Before I was able to complete my sentence the school's alarm blared, signaling that we have five minutes to get to class before we're fucked. **((Okay I'm literally pulling this shit out of my ass, so please don't judge me if I get this wrong.))**

The crowd all began to disperse, mumbling in disappointment at the fact that they didn't see me get the shit kicked out of me.

"BYE KOOKIE SEE YOU IN CLASS~~~" Yugyeom ran up to me and kissed my cheek before sprinting away to our first class. "It's hyung to you, hoe." I murmured under my breath. Kyungsoo sighed in disappointment before grinning at me "Bye Kook-ah, see you at lunch!"

I shook my head "Bye Kyungie!" I said back, giving him a bunny smile as he started speed walking to his class.

I look around realizing that I am now alone with six,  **gigantic. terrifying. mafia**  males.

I blanched a pale white as the realization that I called them out in front of probably the entire school settled in.

"Soooo," I began "you guys doing well? yeah? great. good. I'm gonna leave now........ so, like, bye!" I turned around and almost bolted.

But unfortunately, I froze as a deep voice rang throughout the hallway "Oh, so, bunny's not so confident now huh?" it was RM and he had moved in front of me, a stupidly handsome smirk on his face.

I only had to move my head around a quarter of the way to know that they were planning on circling me.

They moved closer to me as I laughed nervously "You know, I had a..... moment...... of confidence there and I didn't actually mean any of what I said. So, I hope we can put this... behind... us?.... maybe?" I wearily ask.

"Oh, baby you think we would let you go freely after that? You're lucky you're so fucking cute or else we would have killed you where you stand." V decided to growl out. (That moment, kids, is when I noped the fuck out of that bitch.)

I also decided that kicking RM in the balls was a good idea and did exactly that. Luckily, it distracted them _(Like I thought it would)_  and I ran for my life "By the way," I shouted back, stopping and turning around "sorry for kicking you in the balls!" 

As soon as I went to run away _*cough*_ again _*cough*_ I faced a whole other person.

"Ah Hey you teacher lady, wha-what are you doing this fine morn?" I spoke with a fake smile gracing my features.

She just glared at us with a protest killing gaze and barked out "What are you doing out of class." "We wer-" " **NO**  I won't take your excuses. Detention, all seven of you." "Bu-" "You're lucky it's not worse than that, so get to class.  **Now**." I used that as a chance to escape, not slowing down from my sprint at all.

I walked through my classroom's door and tried to sneak to my seat seeing Yugyeom gaze at me with a raised eyebrow, not at all amused in the slightest.

I stopped where I was as I heard someone clear their voice causing all the students to turn their heads to me.

"Jeon Jungkook." my math teacher stated not surprised in the slightest. "Why are you late?" he sighed. "Well, you see what had happened was-" The teacher interrupted me " You know what I don't actually care anymore, just take your seat."

"Yes, sir!" I shouted saluting, then sitting in my seat.

"What happened to you?" Yugyeom giggled slightly "I don't know, honestly. I don't know." I responded and as I sat there in my seat, thinking about the occurrences of the morning, I could tell that I was screwed in all types of ways.

_~Time Skip to lunch_ _~_

A yawn escaped my mouth as I stretched my arms upwards. Blinking at Yugyeom innocently I ask him "Where is Kyungsoo hyung?" which he then responded with "Hell if I know."  _(VERY eloquently if I may add.)_

I then entered the cafeteria room where YUGYEOM ATTEMPTED TO DRAG ME TO THE LINE. Slapping his arm away I give him a death glare "I don't want no cafeteria food, man! I got my own shit right here!" I show him my bento box  _(yEs I mAkE mY oWn BeNtO bItCh.)_

"FINE BITCH! I'll just get me some food without you. Oh, also, can you find us a table to sit at please?" Yugyeom asked sweetly "Fine, whatever asshole." I huffed back.

I peered around as Yugyeom ran to the line hoping to get there before it gets so long it goes out of the fucking cafeteria door.

Spotting an empty table I let out a squeak doing a small happy dance. Semi-running towards it I stop midway as I spot Kyungsoo walking into the cafeteria.

"KYUNGIE HYUNG~~ OVER HERE~~~" I shout waving my arm excitedly. My face then flushed red as I realize that everyone was staring at me like I was an idiot. I just glare back at them "What are you looking at?" causing everyone to slowly go back to what they were doing, ignoring me again. 

Kyungsoo walked over to me slightly embarrassed and dragged me to where he assumed I was going before he came. _(Which was luckily exactly where I wanted to go.)_

We sat at the table and waited for Yugyeom to come back.

I hummed and placed my bento on the table, humming lightly. Pretty soon Kyungsoo and I started chatting obnoxiously loud.

"It's me, bitch!" Yugyeom shouted slamming his deliciousness on the table then sitting down, passing Kyungsoo DAT STRAWBERRY MILK and giving me DAT  _GOOD GOOD (BANANA.MILK)_.

"Thank you~" I cooed at him happily. "Tank u~" Kyungsoo said through his milk.

We continued speaking to each other  _'happily'_ , talking about random  _'happy'_  things.

"NAH NAH NAH THERE IS NOWHERE IN ALL OF THE GOSH DIDDLY DARN FUCKING SOLAR SYSTEM WHERE THAT WOULD MAKE ANY TYPE OF FUCKING SENSE!"

"UH, EXCUSE YOU THAT MAKES ALL THE SENSES." 

"EVEN THAT DOESN'T MAKE ANY FUCKING SENSE!!"

"WILL THE BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"FUCK YOU!" "FUCK NO!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHOULD SUCK A FUCKING DICK!"

"YOU SUCK A DICK."

"I'LL GLADLY SUCK A DICK!"

"EXCUSE ME, I'M PRETTY SURE WE ALL SUCK DICKS HERE!"

"OK, TRUE, BUT LIKE-"

Before we could finish that roast fest the cafeteria doors slam open and everything went silent. Soon enough all the girls started fangirling like shit and the males were staring at the intruders with admiration and jealousy.

"Oh, the shits are here." I deadpan.

Suddenly I see them strutting towards us "Oh my god, we need to run up out this bitch they are coming over here RUN BITCHES RUUUUUN." I shriek ready to bolt.

Yugyeom and Kyungsoo sighed ready to be dragged off into oblivion.

As I was dragging the I bumped into a muscular chest, stumbling and almost falling flat on my ass. I looked up a feeling of dread taking over me.

BTS were all glaring down at me with dark looks on their faces and I literally almost pissed myself.

But then a miracle happened, as Jimin opened his mouth to speak the bell rang and I fucking disappeared. _(Thank fuck I was saved by the bell_ 🌚 _)_

_'Oh god'_  I thought while panting from all the non-consensual exercise  _(Seriously I don't want to exercise, fuck that.)'I am so fucked in detention this afternoon it's not even funny.'_

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want death, please


	4. Chapter 3 - Detention shit and getting kidnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OH MAN HOLY SHIT- (i'M tIrEd Ok?!?1/1?1/!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to commit sewer side.

 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_~Jungkook's P.O.V~_

I bite my lip and glancing at the clock.

It was almost time to go home and I was  **terrified**. ( _I mean of course I was, I had to go to detention with BTS for fuck's sake!)_

"at least the teacher is going to be there and there will probably be more people as well" I mumbled slightly, sighing. But even though I'm trying my hardest to convince myself that everything will be fine, the butterflies in my stomach are still fluttering.

As I get lost in my thoughts, I start finding it slightly harder to breathe.

I feel butterflies flutter up my chest from my stomach, up my throat, and to my mouth making it tingle slightly.

But before even more panic could settle in, the bell rang, signaling the end of the day. I sat upright, my eyes widening with panic. Everyone else was rushing to the door, trying to shove their way outside. _(fucking idiots the lot of them!)_

I slowly pack away my things, dreading what was to come.

Walking slowly down the hallway I feel a shiver run down my spine. Stopping in front of a door and glancing up at the sign. It read  **DETENTION**  in, big, bold letters. I take in a deep breath, trying to mentally prepare myself for the onslaught of awkwardness and the six downright horrifying pieces of shit.

_~Jimin's P.O.V (WHAT SOMEONE **OTHER**  THAN JUNGKOOK!!!11!!1!OH MAN HOLY SHIT)~_

I was just sitting down quietly while the others converse. We had scared the other kids away. The teacher was still here though, but she was sleeping. _(lazy bitch)_

I groan thinking about the events from this morning. We had gotten embarrassed in front of the whole fucking school  _(Not that we'd ever tell anyone, of course!)_.

I, for some reason, accidentally tuned into the conversation.

"Oh, that little shit is so gonna get it." RM growled, eye twitching. "Gotta admit though," Suga spoke next in a bored tone "He did us pretty good in a weird way."

A sweet smile graced my features and V was also wearing his usual box-shaped smile. 

Jin let out his windshield wiper-like laugh "Yeah, but in a way he also complimented us." J hope mused a heart-shaped smile gracing his features.

Suddenly we heard a light scraping noise and all snapped our heads to the door. Immediately our faces, once again, became blank.

The doorknob was twisting open very slowly before it finally opened. To my surprise  _(literally, only I was surprised at this.)_ , the midget bunny's _(from this morning)_ head popped through the gap and peered around with wide doe-like eyes. 

He slowly went in, closing the door and looking around before realizing the room was completely empty save the six of us and a teacher who was asleep.

It was completely silent.

Then, bunny boy sighed, placing his stuff on a desk opposite to our cluster of whatever the fuck we could find.

We start whispering with each other harshly, once in a while glancing at the bunny's back.

 _~Jungkook's P.O.V~_   

My eye twitched slightly as I try to hold back from having an outburst again  _(we all know how that went last time.)_  I don't want to have an even higher risk of death than I already do.  _(Not that I **don't** want to die, I just don't want to by their hands. YES I'M A SUICIDAL BITCH)_

Then they start arguing louder and more aggressively until I started getting more and more annoyed. Finally, I fucking  **snapped**. "Can you guys shut the  **actual** fuck up. God damn, chill the  **fuck** out."

I then went back to my drawing  _(it was of the six of them, not that they'd **EVER**  find that out.  **EVER**.) _Not paying them any more attention.

I could feel their gazes burning into my soul and I couldn't help but break out into a cold sweat. I take a chance and slowly peek at them and couldn't help but burst into fits of giggles.

They were just staring with mouths parted slightly and their eyes twitching with surprise. 

"OH. MY. FUCK! What are your faces right now???" I wheezed.

"OH SHIT!" I clutched my stomach, slapping my knee. "I THINK I'M DYING!" I fall off my chair  _(accidentally, of course)_  and cause a loud 'bang!' to erupt, echoing around the classroom. 

Which in turn caused the teacher to jump up shouting out some random bullshit "IF YOU GOTTA SAY SUM' sAy SuM' YOU INSOLENT MAN-CHI-" before realizing that she was still in the detention classroom.

"Oh," she deadpanned "what are you shits still doing here?"

With that being said, they glance at the clock and Suga deadpanned "There's still 15 minutes until we can leave."

"Well fuck," she cursed "I guess I'll have to  _wait_."

It was silent for a minute.

Suddenly she bolted upright and said, " **SIKE** , YOU THOUGHT BITCHES." 

"YoUs ArE sTaYiN' hErE aN' iMmA gO gEt Me SoMe DiCk." She skrted out the door

We were stunned into silence.

Then, she came back in and glared, stating "You dick-bags better stay here until it's actually time to leave."

 _'Well fuck'_  I thought  _'I am now stuck in a room, alone, with the mafia for **fifteen** fucking minutes.'_

I cleared my throat  _(Probably **too**  loudly) _and went straight back to my drawing, trying to seem like I don't give a single fuck about them or the situation we are currently in.  _(Which I do, I give multiple amounts of fucks, as a matter of fact.)_

It felt like time was purposefully going slower just to tell me that I should go and fuck myself. I began to get more and more anxious by the minute- no, scratch that second.

I couldn't help but take a quick glance up at the clock, being able to make out that only four minutes in whole had passed. Groaning quietly, I bang my head against the desk softly, as to not make to much noise.

Two hands slam on either side of my desk  _(tRaPpInG mE)_ causing me to jump and let out a jumble of pg family friendly curse words"OH GOSH DIDDLY DARN FUDGE NUGGETS ON A STICK!!"  _(The true mating call of the rare species known as Jeon Jungkook)_

My head snapped up to meet a pair of dark eyes, five more sets lurking behind him with creepy smirks, my face paled. I assume I looked dead in comparison to my normal self.

I shoot a glare at the clock 9 minutes until we are free to roam the earth, I tentatively turn my head to the person boxing me in.

To my surprise, it was Jimin boxing me in  _(guess he was gonna try to get back at me for calling him a mochi.)_

He opened his mouth to speak but was I finna let that happen? NO, I WASN'T "SIT THE FUCK DOWN JIMIN, ACTUALLY, ALL OF YOU SIT THE FUCK DOWN IMMA DROP SOME FACTS ON YA'LL FUCKERS EVERYONE GET RADY, FUCK, I MEANT READY FOR THIS SHIT-STORM THAT'S ABOUT TO COME IN YOUR DIRECTION!!"

I then proceeded to blurt out random facts and just talk about my opinion on things to buy time until I could leave. BTS was just standing in front of my ranting person, dumbfounded  _(Like the various times before.)_

"SO, that is why I HATE myself with passion." by the end of my rant, we could leave. So, naturally, I did. "Oh damn, looks like we can leave. Bye bitches!" I state while packing away me stuff and waving at then while bolting out the door.

I only started walking again once I was out of school.  _'Oh my fuck'_ I thought once I was free  _'that shit just went down'_

I had almost gotten completely home when I heard it.

Two sets of footsteps running up to my person, but it was too late, they were already behind me.

I shrieked as I feel a soft cloth with a chemical on it press against my mouth and nose. My vision started blurring as I could feel all sense start to slip away from me.

I feel fluffier, lighter. I hear someone whisper two words to me before my vision darkens. They were right next to my ear and they spoke so softly I had to strain my ears to hear it. What they said terrified me.

_"Caught ya."_

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WeLl FaNcY mEeTiNg YoU hErE.


	5. Chapter 4 - WHERE AM I?!?!!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LaSt OnE bOiYoS

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_~Jungkook's P.O.V~_

I groaned, my head lolling forward. Wiggling slightly, I realized I was tied up with what seemed to be rope. 

My eyes snapped open to darkness, I was blindfolded  _(for some stupid fucking reason, I mean, I already know what they look like! SQUARE UP BTS, FIGHT ME, FiGhT mE.)_

My throat was dry, it felt like I hadn't had any water for days. Scowling, I thought of the occurrences that had taken place before I blacked out.

 _'Fucking BTS and their stupid bullshit.'_  

My head snapped to the left as I hear a door  _(?)_  creak open. I tried speaking, just to remember that my throat was dry as  _fuck_  so all that came out was a croak-ish sound. 

"Oh, shit! You're awake?!?!? Are you okay?!?? You haven't had water for like a day!" a panicked voice shouted. I somehow managed to croak out a very small and scratchy "Just fuckin' peachy, mate."

"YO, MOTHER JIN! CAN YOU GET A GLASS WATER FOR TMABBITW!!" The person in front of me shouted, causing me to flinch.

"FIRST OF ALL DO NOT SHOUT AT ME, YOUNG MAN. SECOND SHOW RESPECT FOR YOUR MOTHER, IN FACT, I PRACTICALLY RAISED YOU. OH, AND HAVE YOU SEEN ME?!? I AM WORLDWIDE HANDSOME.  _ALSO_  WHAT IN THE FLIPPITY FLOP IS A TMA... WHATEVER THE HIPPITY HECK YOU SAID"

"SORRY MOM," he coughed slightly as his voice cracked "TMABBITW MEANS 'THE MOST ADORABLE BUNNY BOY IN THE WORLD' I WAS TALKING ABOUT THE ONE PERSON WHO'S FINALLY SMALLER THAN JIMIN!"

"YOU DISRESPECTFUL LITTLE SH-" 

"NO SWEARING IN A CHILD'S PRESENCE JIMIN!" 

"HE'S LITERALLY IN THE CUPBOARD UNDER THE STAIRS  _(Holy shit I'm Harry Potter, imma be a wizard and go ZOOM ZOOM on ma BROOM BROOM stick.)_  HE WOULDN'T EVEN HEA- _*WHACK*_  yes Jin, sorry Jin."

A minute or two passes by and suddenly I hear another pair of footsteps stomp into the room  _(Probably unhappily)_ , I could hear some shuffling in the room and murmur out a nearly inaudible  _"Here you go, Taeshit." _

It was silent for a while before- " **PARK. JIMIN. WHAT. DID. I. JUST. SAY** " angry footsteps stomped into the room dragging out someone who wailed in pain screeching apologies.   
**((Do not worry my children, he will not die *cough* hopefully *cough*))**

I blinked as I felt hands untie the blindfold they had put on me. I saw the person  _(Whom I now know was Taehyung.)_ place a glass cup against my lips. He slowly tipped it upwards to pour the water into my mouth.  _(The fucker almost chocked me, and it was probably on purpose.)_

I quickly swallow  **(( ;] ....... sorry for this ))** down the water, hacking up my lungs afterward. 

"BaCk AwAy sPaWn Of SaTaN!1!11!!!! i BeLiEvE iN oUr LoRd AnD sAvIoUr JeSuS cHrIsT!!1!!!11!!!" I screamed at Taehyung.

He just looked at me with a blank face and said "what." My face turned red and I cleared my throat. "I'm not sorry," I stated back

"Anyway," I clear my throat. "WHERE DID YOUR CHICKEN NUGGET FRIENDS TAKE ME." 

"ch-chicken nugg-?? you know what, I'm just not gonna ask," Taehyung sighed, confused  _(and probably disappointed in me as well.)_  "We brought you to our 'safe house' per say." he continued.

I glared at him slightly  _(majorly)_  triggered "WhY WoUlD yOu Do ThAt???" 

He winced at my screech, stating "You knew too much." with a shrug of his shoulders. "KNEW TO MUCH??!!1!??1?!?" I exclaimed back, appalled at the audacity of this bitch. "BITCH I ONLY KNEW YOU GUYS WERE A MAFIA!!!!!!!!!!"

"That's still too much," he growled back at me and despite everything happening, I could feel myself harden slightly. I thought to myself  _'Fucking now!?!?!? of ALL the god damn times to be aroused you choose now?!?!?!'_ **((understandable though 'cause hot damn that voice, you can choke me daddy- *dies because I should stop* *help, I'm cringing*))**

I feel my face redden as I stutter out a very,  _very_ , convincing argument.

"N-no it's no-not" He made a confused sound at my answer.

 

Then, 

 

 

 

Ohohoho,

 

 

 

THEN,

 

 

He asked in a voice so _fucking deep_  that the  _ **Mariana Trench**_  would be quaking in their boots  _(if they were real)_ , "Why are you stuttering?" and- would you take a look at that? I have achieved raging hard-on status. 

I barely managed to let out a minuscule squeak as a response, he scanned up and down my body, curious as to why I'm squirming, before stopping at my 'special' parts.

A  _(FuCkInG dIsReSpEcTfUl)_  smirk crossed his features as he purred  _(FUCK.)_ out a "Well, well, well," he smoothly situated himself between my legs "Did the bunny, perhaps... get hard?"

I sputtered out a "W-what??????? s-since when hav-have I eve-r done that-t???" 

He just looked at me, an un-amused expression gracing his features, and continued "I wonder if bunny will react if I touch... this?" he grabbed my dick through the school uniform I was  _(still)_  wearing. 

I let out a choked moan  _(accidentally, of course.)_  and my eyes slipped shut slightly. But then, my eyes snapped open wide as I realized what was happening.

I decided it would be a good idea to shout at him as loud as I can and hope for the best.

So, obviously, I did.

"I WOULD  _ **VERY**_  MUCH LIKE TO KEEP MY VIRGINITY  _ **INTACT**_ ** _, THANK YOU._** "

Another member who heard my shout came in and tackled Taehyung which then caused both of them to fall on me. Suddenly Jin came in screaming and holding a frying pan.

"NO RAPING IN MY HOUSEHOLD." he slammed the frying pan down on both of their heads, just hard enough to knock them out.

He then scooped me up in his arms  _(Boner now forgotten.)_ and cooed at me bringing me to the living room. He untied my bindings and I looked around, the room seemed to be housing a disgruntled Jimin with a huge bump on his head. 

He had looked like he'd just woken up from a nap  _(Of sorts.)_  and, quite frankly, looked like a disgruntled kitten. 

Jin walked out, claiming he was gonna set up the table for the dinner he had prepared a few minutes ago.

Jimin glared at me and grumbled out a  _(VERY intelligent)_  "Fuck is you doing here." 

I just blinked at him awkwardly, opening my mouth before shutting it again. Finally, I found my voice and started talking;

"I was just... you know....chillin' a-and killin' time, I guess...Yap." I mused nervously, nodding my head up and down slowly. 

He just blinked at me coldly, I gave him a shaky smile and constantly moving finger guns. 

"What are you even-" Jimin began to question with narrowed eyes. Then, like an angels call, Jin interrupted us, barking out a "DINNERS READY!!" and causing a flood of footsteps to dash to the dining room. 

Jimin's eyes widened and he ran towards where the aroma of food is coming from  _(shouting 'FOOOOOOD~' along the way, the weird child)_.Jin popped his head around the corner of the wall, smiling lightly "Dinner~" he cooed sweetly grabbing my hand pulling me to where I assume everyone else is eating. I blanched,

_And I don't know why, but I have this nagging feeling this isn't gonna go well. At all._

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HHHHHHHHHHHHMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM. I'm actually working on Chapter 5 now though, so, yee (It's still gonna take a while though, I take about FiVe YeArS to make them.)

**Author's Note:**

> This is short. But it's a prologue and I don't actually give a shit, so.


End file.
